


French Fries and Basketball

by shaexxd



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy, KagaKuro - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 07:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1460227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaexxd/pseuds/shaexxd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami Taiga is going mad and the only way to fix it is a trip to Maji Burger with one Kuroko Tetsuya (a.k.a. the cause of said madness.) With a plan and a large order of fries Kagami finally decides to be proactive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	French Fries and Basketball

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short little piece I worked up with a lil' inspiration. This is my first post on ao3 so please show me some love, enjoy <3

Two months had passed since Seirin placed in the Winter Cup and Kagami Taiga was officially going crazy. Every practice, every match, everything thing he did the only thing he could think of was Kuroko. The smell of his shampoo when he drove past him during practice, the determined look in his eyes as he threw a pass during a match, the feel of him so close as they walk together, side by side, and the stolen glances they share in class were pervading his every thought and dream.

They were currently sitting at Maji Burger, Kuroko sat across from him silent, sipping cutely from his vanilla shake, he had a tray in front of him because Kagami refuses to condone his bad eating habits. Kuroko coughed into his hand before excusing himself to the restroom. And it was then, staring into Kuroko's untouched fries, that he concocted a plan in order to confess.

-•-

It was a week later now and they had just finished a particularly grueling practice, Kagami slunk out of the locker room and saw Kuroko talking to some of the seniors.

This is it, today is the day. He walked over to where they were standing as the others were speaking their goodbyes.

Kuroko turned around to a face full of Kagami's chest, "Ah, when did you get here? Isn't this a bit backwards? I'm normally the one showing up and scaring you.."

Kagami flushed a bit before apologizing, "Sorry, no I just got here. Do you want to go to Maji Burger with me?"

"Sure, Kagami-kun."

It was just like every other time they've ever went to Maji Burger, except it wasn't. He ordered the same 25 burgers as always plus an extra burger and a large fry for he and Kuroko to share, because buying everything for him is 'emasculating' and characteristic of a date, or so Kuroko says.

He sat and watched Kuroko sip his shake as per usual, just as oblivious as ever to Kagami's frazzled nerves.

"Is something wrong, Kagami-kun? You aren't eating as fast as usual."

Or maybe not..

He shook his head while flushing embarrassedly "What? No, I'm fine!" To reaffirm his point he began eating ferociously.

"Okay. I'm going to get another shake, then." Kuroko held up his now empty cup and stood. This was it, do or die, Kagami's chance.

He watched Kuroko walk over to the counter and Kagami took immediate action, blushing furiously he rushed to rearrange the french fries on Kuroko's otherwise barren tray.

When Kuroko returned to the booth he slid into his seat, his gaze immediately landing on the food on his tray. The words "WILL U GO OUT WITH ME" written out in over-salted french fries stared back at him, a pink layer dusting his complexion.

"So?" Kagami asked, face as red as a tomato.

Kuroko looked up at him with an uncharacteristic grin on his face, "Yes."

Kagami sighed in relief and looked into those baby blue eyes, a familiar smile spread across his face, also.


End file.
